Telling Tales
by NickyFox13
Summary: Written for mackgirl's "character challenge". Twenty-five characters, each with their own drabble length tale to tell.
1. Hide

**A/N: Written for Mack girl's "Character Challenge", twenty-five dabbles in twenty-five chapters for twenty-five separate characters. …Do you think I said 'twenty-five' enough times? Sorry for reposting, I freaked out as I thought the chapters were posted wrong. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, obviously, as I'm not JK Rowling.**

Her first instinct was to flee into safety, to curl up in a ball and hide in a remote place where no person would ever think to find her.

She didn't want to have to deal with this burden that rested on her shoulders. Compared to others, it might not have been so bad. It was just so much to carry, more than a seventh year old should handle.

She knew that the confrontation between the Chosen One, her friend since first year Harry Potter, would have to face the Darkest Wizard of the century, You-Know-Who. When this whole catastrophe finished, Hermione Granger would be happy.

The bushy haired girl could sleep at night with ease, knowing that _he_ was **not **on the loose, tormenting poor, defenseless souls who didn't deserve such torture. Hermione could rest easy knowing that she had done something to save the whole _freaking _Wizarding world by just being by Harry's side.

She hoped that everything would go well, being the painful optimist she was. Hermione felt it in her bones that it was inevitable. As she fell asleep, she knew it was coming closer with every waking moment.

The war's end was coming soon and she knew it.


	2. Law

This Umbridge woman was getting on his last nerves. She had the audacity to show up in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, not to teach _actual _defense but lectured about why defense was imperative for a young adult to learn.

Who in their right mind would teach about the history of Defense when what they needed was hands-on learning and practice of curses, jinxes and hexes. Granted, background information was necessary but it should _not_ take up the whole class!

What Harry Potter would never know is why Umbrigde was so adamant to shut him up about Voldemort's return. He would not treat her words as if they were law, because they _weren't_. After all, it _was_ true that he was going to return. Why would he lie about such a huge idea?

_It's not a good idea to fight with her. You're in enough trouble as it is. Any more could get you in worse trouble, maybe even expulsion. Umbridge hates every fiber of your being, why purposely push it?_

That voice in his head rang in his head, it sounded vaguely like an angry, nagging Hermione if she had aged five years. Harry wanted _desperately_ to listen to that voice, he wanted so badly to back down, to live a normal life not as the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived, but just as an average boy named Harry James Potter.

But he thought of his parents, Lily and James Potter, who died at the hands of Voldemort. Harry was an orphan because of You-Know-Who. Cedric Diggory's death was recent, more proof that Voldemort was on the rise. Cedric dying was unnecessary, as he was a brilliant student, a kind person and a talented Quidditch player. A whole war, the First War, broke out during Harry's parents time, probably just as horrible as the one about to happen during this era.

He looked at his hand, a scar that said faintly "I must not tell lies", all because Umbridge did not want to hear about Voldemort's imminent and obvious return. Harry gritted his teeth in rage. Dolores Jane Umbridge was going down, no matter what it would take.


	3. Legs

She was never the girl with the most self esteem. She was the subject of torture by teasing and taunting by older students, causing her to think lower of herself. The words of the bullies rang in her head, constantly reminding her of the flaws she had that only others seemed to see.

Now, as a fourteen year old fourth year, she would stop all of that thanks to the upcoming Yule Ball. The Yule Ball was a dance for fourth years and up, the reason for it's existence was to celebrate Christmas.

Now, at fourteen and a fourth year, Mandy Brocklehurst would prove to the attendees of the Yule ball just how beautiful she was.

Lisa Turpin, a fellow Ravenclaw and a close friend of Mandy, had refused to listen to the excuses as to why Mandy would not buy a dress robe.

It was settled. The most recent Hogsmeade weekend would be spent buying dress robes. Mandy, with the help of Lisa, bought an indigo colored dress robe with star and moon decorations that accentuated her pale skin and her light brown hair. The robes revealed her legs, one of her least favorite features. She never liked them, she had always thought that they were out of proportion compared to the rest of her body.

But now, she would prove that beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

During the Yule Ball, Mandy generated some attention. It made her smile to think that people genuinely thought of her like that.

**A/N: Mandy and Lisa aren't original characters. Mandy was Sorted into Ravenclaw after Susan Bones (American first edition, page one hundred and nineteen) and Lisa was also Sorted into Ravenclaw after Dean Thomas (American first edition, page one hundred and twenty-two).**


	4. Night

A little known fact about Oliver Wood was that he enjoyed the sky after the light hours. He enjoyed spending hours at a time staring at the beautiful star speckled sky. The twinkling moon contrasting the indigo darkness caused a feeling of serenity and security. wash over him.

He was known around Hogwarts as a Quidditch fanatic with no life outside of the sport. It was true, the Gryffindor boy loved Quidditch. However, he longed to break the stereotype of being the mindless sports fanatic.

He would pick up Astronomy, after his love of the night sky. There was still time to be able to add it to his schedule. Oliver knew that it was the beginning of the year and he was still free to choose elective classes. He would go to Professor McGonagall as soon as possible to see if he could sign up.


	5. Shock

Living to prank was not as easy as many thought. The act of pulling a joke included elaborate thought, originality and a good amount of time to actually create the plan to pull off the prank. It took a bold person with a brilliant to sucessfully pull off a funny prank. That person was the one and only Fred Weasley, with his twin brother and partner in crime George.

Fred would prank people not because he could but to see the reactions. He was fascinated to see how strongly a person would respond to the pranks he and his brother pulled off.

This made him sound like a cruel person, but in reality, he was the farthest away a human could be from cruel.

With the war fast approaching, the atmosphere at school, at home, just _everywhere_ was becoming more and more depressing with each passing moment. It was harder to lighten the mood, to crack a joke since people were so "worried about the war" that "jokes were just an unnecessary distraction".

The red haired teen knew that humor could ease a person's pain, if not for a couple of seconds. Death and the mere thought of it made Fred quiver. He did not want to die just yet, as he had so much to live for. He was not able to fulfill his dreams and desires in the short time he had lived.

When the time for fighting arrived, Fred did his best to defend himself and others. What he did not imagine happening was dying.

What a response he would get for that! The shock that coursed through the veins of his family and friends, the sheer terror that would flash in their eyes. With desperation swarming their thoughts, they would want their Fred back.

However, with war you could never predict what would happen.


	6. Alarm

It was urgent.

She needed to wake up at seven forty five sharp on Thursday morning.

Her reason for this?

It was her cousin Roxanne Weasley's thirteenth birthday. It was not your normal birthday party because she who was planning it, Dominique Weasley, planned for it to be a surprise party.

_Not just _any _surprise party,_ thought Dominique with determination, _but the _best_ party Roxanne has had. _Ever.

Thursday approached faster than ever. Dominique awoke in alarm, her blue eyes darting to the magical clock on her wall.

She overslept. Now, the party plans would be ruined!

_Roxanne's party will be_ horrible! _And it will be all __**my **__fault…all because I accidentally got some more sleep than I intended._

Dominique woke up, rushed to get dressed and ate as quickly as possible. She wanted to salvage Roxanne's party, even if it meant being late.

…Turns out, Roxanne's birthday wasn't for another two months.

_What a waste of time…_Dominique thought bitterly. She wasted all that time, planning extensively, all for a birthday that was not going to happen?


	7. Table

It was this very table where the news was released in a hand-written, letter format.

It was this very room where it was announced.

It was this very lifetime when it happened, when everyone swore it would never come this soon.

Bill never thought this would happen, not now.

His little girl Victoire had mentioned she fancied a boy to him this week. She gushed about him, spoke of him as if he could do no wrong.

Victoire was definitely in love.

She was seventeen, it was only natural that she would fancy a boy.

That boy, however, turned out to be Teddy Lupin.


	8. Bead

Tests made him nervous to the point where he would feel like vomiting.

Even after hours upon hours of studying, he would face a test shaking with nerves.

He would assure himself that it was just a test, just a grade, just a letter, just a number percentage, just something that his life depended on…

_If I fail_, he thought_, Gran will never let me live this down. She wants so much from me, its torture. _

He would need luck in order to pass Professor Snape's Potions test. As a result, he wore a single dark blue colored bead on a silver chain. He needed all the luck he could get.

Neville kissed his bead and took the test.

All he could do now for the test was hope for the best possible grade.


	9. Camp

Hugo, although it may not seem like it, inherited his mother Hermione's love of books. He would read for hours on end, losing himself in a book.

His older sister Rose also loved books. The twp Weasley siblings would bond over the most recent story they had previously read.

On a hot August afternoon while listening to the radio, an ad for the newest book by Nickolina Greene, called _Only During the Summer_, played.

Rose and Hugo loved all of Nickolina Green's work, any new book was a pleasure. Rose promised Hugo to pay for the copy of the new book with her own money (she had earned this by working odd jobs around the neighborhood) if Hugo promised he would camp out all night before the release.

Hugo agreed.

When it was all over, he swore to himself that he would _never_ do that **ever **again, even if it was for Nickolina Green.

* * *

**A/N: If you ever want to use Nickolina Green in a fanfiction or an original story, just ask and you can use her as long as you credit me.** **Although I'm unsure why you'd want to...(laughs)**


	10. River

Seamus was not fond of confronting problems.

Whenever a tricky problem would challenge the sandy haired boy, he would escape to his secret place.

As far as he knew, this little place although not far from Hogwarts grounds, was a total secret.

This was a grassy area with a small river running through it. He would take off his shoes and stick his feet in, lazily relaxing for long periods of time. It was soothing.

"Seamus?" It was the quiet voice of Neville Longbottom, fellow Gryffindor.

"So, you know of this place too?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah. It's nice, isn't it?"

"I guess it is."

"Promise not to tell anyone about this place? I like it too much for everyone to know."

"Promise." It would remain their little secret.

For the rest of the afternoon, Seamus and Neville lounged together, talking lazily with each other.

* * *

**A/N: If you want to interpret this as slash, go right ahead.** **I intended for this to just be a friendship piece, but if it makes you happier to believe this is slash, I will not stop you from believing so.** **Please review, I would appreciate it alot.**


	11. Chair

Blaise has oddly fond memories sitting on this chair in the Slytherin common room.

He remembers writing his first letter home during first year. It was a long letter describing every last detail that happened to him in those past months. Blaise's memory of his mother's response was hazy.

He remembers his first "O" in Transfiguration, third year. He worked until his eyes hurt, until he could not concentrate, until two thirty-five in the morning. Losing sleep on that assignment was well worth it, knowing he received a good grade.

His most vivid memory?

His first kiss, oddly enough.

It was with Pansy Parkinson, sixth year. Pansy was depressed, as it was her birthday and it seemed that nobody remembered. (It turned out that her close friends threw her a surprise party.) Blaise felt bad, and kissed her. It was nothing much, but just a peck on the cheek. Pansy was elated.

_Yes_, he thought,_ what fond memories._


	12. Security

When she was at St. Mungo's after the " Necklace Incident", as she dubbed it, she wondered immediately when she would get out. She hated the white walls, the sterile scent, everything. Hospitals in general made her nervous. She hated the false sense of security she got when nurses and doctors checked in on her.

_Oh, Katie dear, you are doing just __**fine**__, _they cooed unconvincingly, _you'll only be here for a couple of more days. _

Katie counted the days in which she was in this place. Only two weeks, only fourteen long, miserable days. That was longer than the doctors said, they promised a couple of days. "A couple of days" did not equate into "two weeks".

These days in which she was in the hospital when she could have done something useful with her time.


	13. Birthday

**A/N: This is "Alarm" from Roxanne's point of view, so it is recommended that you read that one first. Also, I'm making up birthday's here so bare with me, please.**

Roxanne noticed that her older cousin Dominique was acting funny. It was nearing Christmas time, and she had the tendency to overwork herself while trying to plan family events. It was possible that it was true.

But Dominique was staring at Roxanne, making her feel nervous. Dominique even start talking to Angelina, Roxanne's mother. And nobody really talked to Angelina unless something went horribly, terribly wrong.

But why would something go wrong?

Dominique collapsed on the nearby couch.

"What's wrong?" Roxanne asked timidly.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that your birthday was not until February?!"


	14. Daughter

The war was won and the wizarding world was in the begininning of becoming stable.

"I want a kid!" Bill Weasley, husband of Fleur Weasley nee Delacour, blurted out. It was a warm late-June evening. Fleur and Bill were at the table at Shell Cottage.

"Are you sure you want a child?" Fleur asked. She almost wanted him to say no, as she felt that she wasn't ready.

"We'll be great parents, I promise you," Bill said, reassuring Fleur with a smile.

"If you say so..."

Nine chaotic months later, Fleur had given birth to a healthy baby girl.

"Welcome to the world, my beautiful daughter," Bill said as he held his little girl in his arms for the first time.

"What shall we name her?" Fleur asked.

"Victoire. Victoire Corinne Weasley."


	15. Saliva

Leanne remembers her first kiss, a truly embarrassing experience. It was a sunny day outside; Care for Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs had ended only a few minutes previously. The girl began walking towards Charms, her next class when she felt something brush her shoulder.

"Where do you think _you're_ going, missy?" She spun around awkwardly to look up at the face of Roger Davies, smiling his patented flashy, toothy grin.

"Charms, why do you ask?"

"I would like to take the pleasure of escorting you there."

"Of course you may, Roger. I would be delighted." However, the experience turned out to be intensely uncomfortable, as both teens remained silent throughout the semi-short walk. When they arrived at the Charms classroom, Roger leaned in close to Leanne.

"…What are you doing?" She stammered as a hint of a blush on her face as she tried to walk away.

"Stop moving! I'm trying to kiss you!" He finally landed a kiss on her cheek, but it wasn't chaste or romantic. It was sloppy to the point where Leanne, with an utterly disgusted look on her face, wiped off saliva from her face.

"That was the single most horrible kiss I've been forced to experience!" She said, in an angered tone.

"It's the bloody thought that counts. Why can't you just accept that I like you?" Roger said back just as annoyed as Leanne. However, she was shocked at the revelation.

"I like you too." She replied softly.

"Can we try that again?"

"Sure." And then, she recalls, that second kiss was delightful, soft and passionate but altogether too short as Katie had ruined it by laughing hysterically.

"…I hate you, Katie." Leanne grumbled, punching Katie in the arm in a half-joking manner.

"I'm glad I've done my job right by ruining your kiss."

"I will never understand why you are proud of that."

With that on the two girls' minds, Charms proved to be an interesting class.

* * *

**A/N: I know, it took forever to update and I am truly sorry. On a more positive note, I freaking love Leanne/Roger. There's no basis for it in canon and both Leanne and Roger are essentially OC's with canon names, so those two facts make it an awesome pairing. Reviews would be nice. **


	16. Lunch

The first time Astoria personally met Draco was when she was eleven. Then, Astoria was a nervous, wisp of a girl with too many freckles and short, brown hair that made her look as if she tried to cut her own hair but failed. She tripped on the shoelaces of her shoes, causing her to run face first into his thirteen year old stomach. She stuttered her apologies, blushed furiously and tried to pick up all her books. He, however, refused to accept her apologies and called her a clumsy bugger, in his normal, drawling and condescending tone of voice.

Now, almost ten years later, Draco takes her out to a lavishly decorated restaurant, where the food arrives in small portions and the prices are wildly high. She is confused at twenty-one years old as to why he likes her because in their previous encounters, he was coolly indifferent, tolerant because her sister Daphne threatened to break his pretty face if he was mean or outright mean when Daphne wasn't around.

"So," Draco states awkwardly—was that a twinge of nervousness in his voice? Astoria couldn't tell—attempting to break the silence that fell between both of them, "do you like the food?"

She didn't outright say no, she was having a terrible time and that she thought the food was overpriced crap. In response, she muttered a polite, incomprehensible reply.

"This is uncomfortable, isn't it?" Astoria said bluntly as she put her fork down. The silence was excruciatingly difficult to sit through.

"I guess," he said quietly—why was he acting so out of character? First, he takes her out to an expensive restaurant, and then he acts like a shy, lovesick teenaged boy when they talked beforehand…"this would be a bad time to propose?" She choked on her water, promptly got up and ran straight to the exit. Astoria was glad she didn't look back; the pained look on his pale, angular face was too difficult to bear.


	17. Chicken

Ginny just wanted one good night of sleep, uninterrupted by the loud cries of little James or late night phone calls by random relatives.

"Ginny, darling, are you awake?" The soft voice of her husband, Harry, whispers in her ear. Too late for that hope of sleep, as her eyes flutter open.

"Barely, why do you ask?" She asks groggily.

"I think we should buy James a pet." He says enthusiastically, his green eyes lighting up.

"That's a nice idea, Harry dear. Now go to bed, I'm tired." She hated Harry's 'ideas' that he got at one thirty in the bloody morning.

"But, _Ginny_! You haven't heard what pet I thought James would like!" Harry whined childishly, knowing that he would bother Ginny greatly.

"Please shut up, Harry, honestly."

"I think he'd like a chicken." Those six simple words made Ginny bolt upright and want to smack Harry across the face.

"What in the _world_ is wrong with you, Harry James Potter?" She said as quietly as possible, for if she yelled, the baby would wake up.

"It sounded like a better idea in my head…"

He regrets telling her his great ideas, especially since every time he told her he was exiled to sleep on the couch.


	18. Marquee

"Your mum put you two up to this, didn't she?" Ron asked his fifteen year old daughter Rose and thirteen year old son Hugo.

"Put us up to what, may I ask?" Hugo asked innocently, a tone of voice very uncharacteristic of Hugo. He must have picked that tone of voice up from mischievous but odd pranking duo of Lucy and James. Hugo took after Ron in the respect that the young boy was a terrible liar.

"You two are taking me out to a marquee on Father's day. A bit suspicious, isn't it?" He states, unaware of how stupid his retort sounded.

"Can't you just enjoy the fact we're doing something thoughtful for you for once in your life, Dad?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, remember last year when James and I flooded the house with—" Hugo declared triumphantly but was cut off by Ron saying:

"Oh yes, I remember the _rat incident_. Your mother grounded you two for almost three and a half months."

"But it was worth it!" Rose said evilly, rubbing her hands together.

"…Let's just get this over with." Ron stated blandly.

**A/N: Happy (early) Father's Day, Ron! This is about a week early, but better now then never, right? **


	19. Disapparate

Pansy never admitted to being an emotional girl, and was never the first to say what she felt instantly. However, she wasn't as angry as she intended when she receives the invitation to Draco and Astoria's wedding.

"…I can't believe he's actually _marrying_ Daphne's runty little sister!" She mused out loud, still a bit shocked at the fact. The last she had heard of their relationship was how badly it was failing. Apparently, he proposed over a fancy lunch and she ran off. Pansy only knew this juicy bit of news because Draco, wounded pride and all, stormed into her house, raging and ranting about. She felt bad for the blond-haired boy and let him stay for a few days.

Pansy is relatively shocked at how pretty Astoria has gotten over the years. She was such a wispy little girl during her Hogwarts years, small, thin and all bones and angles. Now, she had grown into her features, her short brown hair making her look older. Pansy's breath hitches as she fights back tears. Is she…jealous? She couldn't be.

Pansy Disapparates anyway, unable to sit through the rest of the wedding as her vision is clouded by tears.

* * *

**A/N: This is a continuation of 'Lunch', although it isn't completely necessary to read that one first. **


	20. Death Eater

He was the brightest star in the Leo constellation, he was Latin for 'little king' and yet he felt like he didn't live up to it. He wants to be strong like his namesake and he wants people to know him as Regulus Arcturus Black, a dynamic, interesting human being in his own right. Regulus resents Sirius more than anyone, the brother he lost to selfish rebellion, the teen who caused a stir simply to make his parents burst a blood vessel screaming. Sirius was the person he wanted to be like the most, charismatic, popular, friendly…and Regulus' mild obsession runs short after seeing this new side of Sirius.

He steps across the line into the world of Death Eaters and he instantly loves it, the feeling of acceptance running in his veins. Regulus smiles for the first time in months and the smile is wiped off instantly when his first mission is assigned: kill a Muggle. He closes his eyes and points his wand and hopes that the Muggle dies. The sense of satisfaction of being in control of the life of another outweighs the remorse he feels in the pit of his stomach.

It is too late when the reality of the situation finally hits him in the gut, a painful blow that shouldn't hurt as much as it did. Regulus is sixteen and he almost doesn't regret having his life flash before his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I hope he isn't too OOC, as this is my first time writing Regulus. Interestingly enough, I've become fond of him after writing this. **


	21. Coffee

Dean sometimes feels like he doesn't really know his family. Sure, he loves them and their his flesh and blood but he feels like he can't really connect.

"You've been kind of quiet lately," Seamus, Dean's closest friend, mused out loud. The sandy blond haired boy broke Dean's train of thought.

"I'm just…thinking," Dean says mildly.

"About what?" Seamus' face looks like a puppy's, so open and eager.

"Don't worry about it," Dean says, waving a hand to signify how unimportant the situation was. It didn't silence Seamus though.

"Can I at least see what you're drawing?" Dean freezes in his spot and clutches his picture closer. This one picture is too personal to show to Seamus. It is a portrait of his father, but it doesn't really _look _like his father. This mysterious man came to him in a dream. All he can recall of that man was him walking out the door quietly with the paper in hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Upon waking up, he still smelled the coffee, bitter and strong, overwhelming his nostrils.

"I'm waiting for you to answer me," Seamus says impatiently, yet again breaking Dean's train of thoughts. Dean smiles inwardly.

"But I'm not done yet. I'll show you when it looks better."

**A/N: This piece was inspired by the HP Lexicon. It stated that Dean's biological father was a wizard who left him and his family when he was younger. That wasn't elaborated on in the books so I took the liberty to write it out just a bit. **


	22. Cauldron

Andrew Kirke decides he's in love with the beautiful chaser Katie Bell.

"And what made you decide that?" Megan Jones, Andrew's Hufflepuff partner in crime, asks.

"She's just bloody amazing on the broom and she's got the prettiest golden brown hair and she seems _really_ smart…."

"But have you talked to her at all?"

"I haven't. That's not stopping me from liking her, though."

"Talk to her first! I think she'd like that." With those words on his mind, Andrew runs off to talk to the woman who stole his heart.

* * *

"Kirke! Aren't you late for class?" Katie asks.

"No," Andrew lied.

"Did you want to say anything?" When Alicia and Angelina appeared, he seemed to loose his train of thought.

"Hold that thought, I've got to go. I'll talk to you at practice today, I hope." She was off. He never got to confess his feelings.

* * *

Megan said that the best way to a girl's heart was writing love letters and putting them in their Potions cauldrons. He wrote the best, most articulate and all around greatest love letter ever. Andrew later snuck into the girl's dormitory and put the folded letter in Katie's cauldron.

He must have been lucky not to hear their giggling.

* * *

**A/N: Andrew Kirke was a Quidditch player that filled in for Fred and George's ban in OotP. Megan Jones is a girl who was sorted into Hufflepuff during GoF. **


	23. Explosion

**A/N: A boyxboy kiss near the end of the fic. You've been warned! Also, this is my first time writing an all dialogue fic, so tell me what you think of it.**

* * *

"I hate Potions class and it's all your fault."

"I'm sorry!"

"I don't believe you."

"I didn't mean to--- "

"You should have followed directions."

"The explosion was an accident, I promise!"

"None of this would have happened if you just followed the damned instructions."

"What if I told you I was trying to impress you?"

"I wouldn't believe you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"…"

"Don't look at me with those pathetic puppy dog eyes of yours."

"….!"

"I won't be won over, so stop it."

"…."

"Why did you just kiss me?"

"To prove a point."

"Which would be?"

"I like you, Remus. A lot."

"That's shocking."

"At least I've done part of my job done right."


	24. Brother

Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were completely inseparable, a duo with a closeness rivaling (the late) Fred and (the alive) George Weasley. Everything the Scamander twins did, they did together. It was a shock to see them apart, if they were ever apart.

Until Hogwarts cruelly decided to separate them and ruin the close bond the twins shared.

Lorcan, with his strong sense of justice and fierce loyalty, was a Hufflepuff. Lysander was a Gryffindor, a reckless but free and courageous soul. Lorcan was silently crushed to be separated from his brother. He never felt so isolated in his life. Lorcan was, until this day, a painfully shy introvert who was brought out of his shell by bright and extroverted Lysander.

Lorcan always said he was happy for his brother's prosperity. He never mentioned the jealousy.

"You're Lysander's brother right?" Lorcan hates hearing that. Lorcan has been hiding in the shadows of his brothers fame and he hated it. He wanted to be known as Lorcan Scamander, not the brother of Lysander.

"You're Lorcan, right?" An unfamiliar voice asked bluntly.

"I'm shocked you didn't ask about Lysander."

"If I wanted to talk about Lysander, I'd talk to him directly." Lorcan smiled.

"Silly me, not introducing myself. I'm Lucy Weasley!" With that introduction, a friendship bloomed between Ravenclaw Lucy Weasley and Hufflepuff Lorcan Scamander.


	25. Cake

There was more to Katie Bell than meets the eye and she dearly wanted to prove it. She couldn't deny that she was a Quidditch fanatic and she couldn't deny the love of the sport ran deep in her heart. Being the competitive girl she was, Katie worked and worked to prove that she was well rounded.

The first hobby Katie took up was knitting on the behalf of Leanne. Leanne was spectacular with her hands as row after row was made in what seemed like mere seconds. Katie was always so focused on Leanne's knitting whenever free time struck that Katie was compelled to take up the hobby. It was later when she was informed that knitting needed patience and dedication, the two traits Katie had that were never together at the right moments. Whenever Katie wanted something done, she wanted it done at the exact moment she wished for something.

"Remember, Katie, if you get frustrated, you can always put your work down," Leanne explained quietly.

"And if you any anger issues when you handle those needles, remember to stay away from me," Fred remarked. Katie clutched her needles tightly to resist the urge to stab him with said needles.

When her interest in knitting waned about a month and a half later, Leanne seemed crushed. Katie didn't let her friend's heartbreak bring her down.

"In fact, it'll inspire me to do better!" Katie remarked. Second hobby: drawing. She was very observant when she wanted to and was able to sketch pretty well.

"What are you drawing, Bell?" Oliver asked. Katie shrugged.

"Whatever I see." Oliver kept looking over her shoulder to intently watch the drawing evolve from a sketchy mess into less of a sketchy mess. Katie looked up at him.

"Why are you staring so hard at my drawing? You're going to make holes in the paper with that steely gaze of yours." Oliver appeared offended but Katie wasn't sure if he was joking or serious.

"I'm just trying to guess what you're trying to draw. It's quite fun," Oliver said with a smirk"It's a cake monster that happens to look like a deformed tree. Are you happy now, Oliver?" Katie said.

"What kind of cake is it? That information is imperative, you know.""It's marzipan, drizzled with chocolate and strawberries."

"….Damn it, I want cake now."

"Let's go inside the castle and sneak some cake from the kitchen." Katie grabbed her sketch book, grabbed Oliver's hand and walked towards the Hogwarts doors. At the moment, Katie forgot about her pursuit of hobbies.

* * *

**A/N: After many slow updates, this story comes to a close. **


End file.
